


Cachorros não devem comer comida chinesa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese e Finch não concordam sobre a dieta de Urso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachorros não devem comer comida chinesa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dogs shouldn't eat chinese takeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075810) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Casualmente, John depositou seu prato no chão e chamou Urso com um assovio. O animal veio correndo e já estava devorando entusiasmadamente os pedaços de rês quando um vulto ameaçador surgiu à porta.

 

“Senhor Reese!” exclamou Finch com indignação. “Você sabe muito bem que Urso não pode comer qualquer coisa. Eu não compro uma ração balanceada de US$ 600,00 o quilo específica para Malinois Belgas machos dessa idade e nível de atividade física só para você passar comida chinesa para ele por debaixo da mesa!” 

 

Ele se aproximou para pegar o prato, sabendo que Urso era bem treinado demais e gostava dele demais para o machucar ou mesmo se opor, mas John o puxou para perto de si gentilmente com uma mão em sua cintura, sabendo que ele teria de seguir o movimento de seu braço para não perder o equilíbrio.

 

“Finch,” começou com um sorriso charmoso “não há nada de mal em deixar o nosso bebê aproveitar as coisas boas da vida. Você já comeu ração de cachorro? Eu não recomendaria.”.

 

Embaraçado pela violação do seu espaço pessoal, Finch hesitou por um momento antes de responder. “Grande parte dos temperos utilizados na culinária chinesa são letais para cachorros e você está...”.

 

John o largou e se levantou para sair. “Você pode tirar o prato, se você quiser.”

 

Finch piscou confuso por um momento, até que notou que Urso havia terminado de comer e estava acompanhando Reese até o elevador. As portas estavam quase se fechando quando John tirou um pedaço de charque do bolso e entregou para Urso, sorrindo descaradamente para Finch.

 

“Eu vi isso!” ele gritou. Mas assim que as portas se fecharam ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Em algum momento havia deixado de apenas sobreviver e havia voltado a viver, e aqueles dois eram parte importante daquilo.


End file.
